Wishes, Wishes, Wishes
by ShakespeareDoll24
Summary: Korra and Mako have what one may call, "The Perfect Life". They are happily married, close with their family and even have a son. Seems happy, right? But what happens When Mako's secret wish comes true and changes his fate forever?
1. Chapter 1

**If you have not read Makorralove97's stories, you must now! Love you guys! **

**I DO NOT OWN LEGEND OF KORRA! IF I DID, MAKO AND KORRA WOULD LIVE IN A PINK CASTLE WITH** **PURPLE UNICORNS!**

* * *

"My heart beats faster with every step he took towards me. His amber eyes glistened and sent my thumping chest into a frenzy. I suddenly longed to be beside him. His words from just earlier that day rang in my ears. "I realized, I love you Korra." I couldn't take the distance any longer so I ran to meet him. When I wasn't even inches away, he lifted me up and twirled me in a circle. I could feel his own heart beat crazily and it was then I met his gaze. I lifted my hand to his cheek smiled and said' I-"

"'I LOVE YOU TOO, MAKO! KISS ME BEFORE I DIE ALONE, NEVER TO BE LOVED EVER AGAIN! OH, MAKO! OH MAKO!'" Korra eyed Bolin, using all her strength to resist round-house kicking him in the face. "Mommy, was that what happened?" A little blue eyed boy looked up at his mother in wonder. "Not exactly, Raye. Uncle Bolin goes a bit over board sometimes." She said, shooting an evil glare over at him. Bolin raised up his hands as if to surrender. He eyed Raye, hoping the kid would get a kick out of it. The young boy stared at him, as if he were waiting for something to happen. "Was that not funny, bud?" Bolin asked, eyeing the boy. Raye shook his head real fast, causing Korra to shake along with his effort. "Asami, for the first time ever, the kid doesnt laugh at my jokes!" he yelled looking to the non-bender on the opposite side of the room. "Aw. Poor baby. I know what will make him laugh. Raye?" she now addressed the young boy. "You wanna see something funny?" The little boy smiled and Asami took that as a yes. She stood up and walked towards Bolin. He looked at her questionably. She came up beside him, smiled, and smacked the earth benders face. At first the child was shocked by his aunts harsh acts but eventually, Bolin grabbed his face and made a pain-filled noise, causing the boy to smile a bit. Bolin made a dying whale noise to express the pain. It was then that Raye giggled with such enthusiasm that Korra herself couldn't help but let little slips of laughter release from her lips also. "Oh, I see. Turn on Bolin. He won't care!" Raye burst out with laughter and crawled free of his mothers lap. He reached over and tried to hit Bolin himself. Raye kept trying to mimic the slap noise as Bolin struggled to keep the small body off of him. "Quat! Quat!" The little boy yelled. Korra was laughing so hard she had hints of tears in her eyes. "No Raye. We don't hit people" Korra said as she effortlessly pulled the boy back to her lap. Bolin turned to face Asami, who had now, yet again, drifted off into her own world.

After a while, Raye fell asleep so Bolin and Asami decided it was best they leave. They hugged Korra and kissed Raye's head. Not long after they left, Korra too, drifted off into a deep, comfortable sleep.

Mako came home late, as usual. Being Vice President of the Republic council stresses him out. He walked himself to the living room, hoping to catch a nap on the couch. He was surprised to see Korra and Raye fast asleep there. He took Raye from his wife's arms and carried him to his bedroom. He laid Raye down in his crib and ran his fingers through his hair. He made his way back to the living room, only to find Korra awake. "I didn't mean to wake you." He said softly as he took the seat beside her. "You didn't. It's fine anyways. I have to bake a cake and wrap up presents for tomorrow." Korra said with a look of exhaustion in her eyes. She leaned over and rested her head on Mako's shoulder. "You? Bake?" He asked with a smile. She yawned then added "Or you can..." He leaned back and pulled her face up to his. "Our little boy. 4 years old. Can you believe it?" She asked as she allowed herself to give up all control to him. She smiled and asked with a small voice, "Where does the time go?" He smiled back and gently pressed her lips to his. When they pulled away, Korra laid her head down on Mako's chest and he laid back also. Korra watched her husband as he fell asleep. She balanced her chin on his chest and let out a sigh. He looked so peaceful. So handsome. _I have to tell him tomorrow_. She thought as she laid back down.

* * *

**I wrote this chapter on my own but from now on, I will have a co-author. Read her stories! Please! Makorralove97**

**Read/Review** **if you want another chapter**!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, enjoy! :)**

**Please review and let me know what you thought of it, thank you! I'm sorry it took so long though! My stupid phone wouldn't let me upload but now I'm at my grandparents house! Whoop! Thank you so much Kristina! Thank you everyone who reviewed! You inspire me!**

* * *

The sunlight shined in on the room, causing it to glow in the early morning. Korra groaned and slowly sat up. She was in her and Mako's bed. 'Mako must have carried me in here,' she thought. She crawled out of bed, half-expecting what was waiting for her in the mirror. She gasped as she stared at the homeless hippy, mimicking her moves. Korra's usual long, chocolate brown hair was in a tangled Afro atop her head, her baby blue tank top was in a wrinkled mess, and her short aqua shorts were scrunched up. She gave herself one more look and shrugged. She skipped dinner last night so she was famished. She started to head towards the kitchen and was gladly surrounded by the sweet smell of coffee and cinnamon. She smiled and glanced into the room. Mako was putting icing on what looked like a teddy-bear cake. Her smile widened as she skipped over to him. "Good morning, daddy!" She sang as she hugged his neck. He put down the icing utensils and gladly returned the embrace. Korra looked deep into his inviting caramel eyes. Mako lost his train of thought looking into her gorgeous sapphire eyes he gently leaned down and kissed her nose. She giggled and tilted her head to meet his lips and that's when they shared a long, passionate kiss. They pulled apart

after a while and Mako took in every detail of Korra. As hard as he tried, he couldn't hold back a laugh. "What?" Korra asked, taking a step back. "I thought I looked pretty sexy this morning, don't you agree?" She asked knowing she was quite the opposite. Mako started laughing even harder when Korra striked a pose. " Why I've never seen a more beautiful ... um ... zombie?" Mako asked with a raised eyebrow as he observed her. Korra giggled a bit. "I was thinking more along the lines of hobo." She replied. He smiled real wide and pulled her into another hug. "Mommy?!" Korra heard Raye's voice from across the house. "I better go see what he needs" Korra said, freeing herself from Mako's grasp and from the guilty feeling in her stomach. _Maybe tomorrow._ she thought as she made her way towards her son's room. "MOMMY!" Raye was screaming now. She grasped the door knob and turned it slowly so she could peek in to see what that kid was up to. She choked back a scream when she saw bright red paint splattered all over the walls and markers scattered around on the floor. She pushes open the door all the way and observed Raye's freshly destroyed green walls. "WHAT THE F-" "mommy I made art! Look! I draws you, daddy, auntie, uncle Bolin, and I! I made Uncle Tenzie and aunt Pema toos! Do you like it?!" Raye asked cutting Korra off. She had to look real hard to find the picture but when she did find it, her eyes teared up. She smiled down at the small boy. "It's beautiful Raye. But next time, can you draw on paper? We don't want daddy to catch you drawing on there, now do we?" Korra asked the child. He looked up at his mother and his eyes widened. "Would daddy use the belt?" He asked. Korra looked at the wall agin and smiled. "Maybe..." She said with a smirk. "NOOOOOOOOO! I'm cleaning! I'll take it off!" Raye yelled as he ran out of the room to get a rag. She smiled to herself, then, remembering her appearance, went to get changed for the party later.

"DING-DONG" Korra quickly decided to just pull all of her hair up into a ponytail. She never really cared about her looks but it's not everyday your little boy turns four. She ran to the door and yanked the knob open. "Hi Korra! Where's Raye? Does he wanna play? I brought him a present. It's a boomerang. Oops! I wasn't supposed to say that! Oh well he doesn't know, right? Hey is that cake?" Ikki let herself in and trotted towards the kitchen. Korra smiled at the rest of the family. " Hello Tenzin, Pema, kids. Thank you so much for coming!" Korra welcomed them into her house. "Wow Korra, you seem very formal today. When did you get manners?" Tenzin asked with a raised eyebrow as he walked past her. "Only the spirits know Tenzin. Only the spirits and trash t.v." She answered. "It's really good to see you again, avatar Korra." Tenzin said as he placed his hand on Korra's shoulder. "Yeah. Its good to see you too. ". Korra replied. "UNCLE TENZIE!" Raye screamed as he sprinted into the air-bender's arms. "Why hello there, birthday boy. How old are you turning? 10?15?" Tenzin asked the boy. Raye giggled at his mother's friend's question. "No. I'm 4!" "4? Why your much too big to be four!" Tenzin told him. "PART-TAY PEOPLE IN THE HOUSE-ZAY!" Came a familiar voice from the wide open door. " Bolin?!" Korra asked as she watched her brother in law escort a beautiful thin woman into the house. "Asami! You and Bolin okay after yesterday?" Korra asked her. " Yeah, buthe doesn't want to mess with me anymore, right babe?" Asami asked her boyfriend. "Nah, I have better things to do with my time." Bolin answered. "Well go sit at the table, because we are going to start with the cake right away." Korra told her family and friends as she closed the door.

"To you-" Korra held up her camera as Raye blew out the candles on his edible teddy bear. " Raye, did you make a wish?" Mako asked his young son. " Yes daddy and I can't tell you or else it won't come true." Korra noticed Mako staring at the cake and it was then she took in everyone's looks. Raye's frizzy black hair was neatly combed aside an he had on an adorable blue and yellow shirt. her own hair was pulled into a messy bun and she had on a blue tanktop and a pair of denim jeans. Mako had on a tee-shirt and jeans while the rest o the family dressed as if they were attending a movie premiere. Korra sighed noticing how the rest of the family looked more serious about the party. Feeling nauseous, Korra gave Asami the camera so she could film Raye opening his presents. Korra sat back on the couch with an unsettling feeling in her stomach. She has never kept a secret from Mako this long and knew she couldn't hold it back much longer.

Afte Raye opened his presents, Korra gathered her courage and stood up. "Raye, Mako, everyone, I have one more surprise. I...I'm...we're... Oh my spirits, help me." Korra kept stopping and stuttering, unsure of how to say it. "Korra, what is it?" Mako asked, concern filling his face. " I'm pregnant" Korra said with a small smile crossing her face. "CONGRATS KORRA AND MAKO!" everyone congratulated them all over and over again. Raye was really excited. "Is it a brother or a sister?! Will they love me? When will they be here? Can I play with them?"

Everyone left an hour later. "Bye guys! Thanks for coming!" Korra yelled and waved a the last of the guests leaved. Lin wasn't here._ I should call an see what happened. _Korra thought. She closed the door and turned to face her husband. "We're pregnant Mako" she said with a smile. Mako's face fell and he had a serious glare in his amber eyes. "Korra, can I talk to you, alone?"

**There is one person I have to thank, not only for helping me upload, but for helping me get an account and for the idea in this chapter! Kristina, if you ever wanna add something or fix something, feel free to!**

**you must read MakorraLove97's stories now! Go! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Enjoy ;)

Korra stared at Mako. _Is he happy? _Korra asked herself. " Korra, I've asked you a question." Mako said, obviously getting annoyed. "Um...sure. I'm just gonna put Raye down for his nap first though." Korra told him. She quickly made her way past her irritated husband and towards her babbling, growing son. "Raye, you wanna take a nap?" Korra asked the child who was busy throwing a boomerang. He dropped the toy and stared at her. "But-but-but it's my birthday! No naps! No!" Raye's eyes got watery. "No nap!" He yelled as he stood up and started to run. Korra thought quickly and sent a gush of wind at him, picking him up and drifting him towards his momma. "GOTCHA!" She yelled as she tickled the young boy. "NO NO NAPPINGS! NO NO! STOP IT! NO NO!" Raye yelled in between out bursts of laughter. Korra carried him to his room, which still had hints of paint on the walls, and laid him down on his bed. " Hey, Raye... You don't have to take a nap, but I want you to lay down here for a few minutes. Okay? I'll come get you when times up, okay?" Korra said as she tucked his small body into the teeny bed. "You promise you'll come get me?" He asked, looking exhausted. "Yes, baby. Now close your eyes so daddy doesn't come in here with his belt!" Korra warned the kid. "They're closed! I'm closing them! They're closed! See?" Raye closed his eyes and Korra kissed his head. "Happy birthday angel. " she whispered as she left the room.

Reluctantly, Korra made her way towards the living room. When Makos mad, NOTHING good happens. Ever. Period. Korra turned into the room and saw Mako with his elbows resting on his knees, while his hands covered his eyes. "Mako, what is it?" She asked, making herself move next to him and wrapping her arm through his. Mako looked up at her from his hands. His face was red but his eyes were emotionless. "Why'd you tell everyone about your pregnancy when I didn't even know? And when your going to have to go through abortion?" He asked, seriously. "Abortion? What makes you think I'm going to have my child aborted?" Korra asked, shocked that those words came from her Makos mouth. " Korra, we can't afford another child. We will go hungry, lose the house, won't be able to get new clothing, and won't be able to afford Raye's education. Korra, I'm thinking about Raye and You. I love you both too much to have that happen." He said, sincerely. Korra's eyes teared up. " Mako, the city is still paying me for stopping Amon and the equalists, I have my job at the water- bending diner, and you've got you job, too. I am really looking forward to having this child. Raye won't be lonely now when we have company over, he will have a friend to play with and someone to tell his secrets to. Mako I want this so bad!" Korra was near yelling. Mako couldn't help it and he steamed up. Without thinking, he bubbled over. " Korra, don't be stupid! Ugh! Your always like that! Your too stubborn to listen to reason! You need to hear me out!" His hands were flaming up. "Mako, I -" "No Korra, you need to listen! You can't just think everything will be fine! I don't care if your the avatar or not!" Mako grabbed Korra's shoulders without a thought. "You have to think about what's best for us!" Mako yelled, getting emotional himself. "Mako- aaah! Stop! PLEASE!" Korra smacked mako with her hands set aflame. Mako grabbed his cheek in shock then looked across the room at the sobbing Korra. He noticed her shoulders had blackened, bleeding hand prints on them. _**His**_ hand prints. " oh my spirits. Korra, I didn't realize... Oh... Dammit Mako! Control yourself! " he yelled and screamed. He met Korra's gaze. "Korra, I'm sorry." He said, truly meaning it. Korra looked at her shoulders, flinched, then stood up. "I'm sorry this isn't what you wanted but eve since I met you, I could see us falling in love and starting a family. I thought you felt it too." She said as she left the room. Mako felt his own eyes tear up. _God dammit mako! ?$& !?%#|€¥!_ He cursed himself out and finally stopped when Korra walked back into the room with Raye in one hand and a suit case in the other. " Look, Mako, I love you but you've got to figure out what it is you want. Until then, I'll be at my parents." Korra said without making eye-contact with him. "Is daddy in time-out?" Raye asked Korra. "For a shot time baby." She replied and made her way out towards Naga.

Mako sat in that chair for the rest of the day. _I'm an idiot. I ruined something beautiful. I need to do something about this. _Mako kept telling himself. Finally, around 10 that night, Mako walked to the window and looked at the stars. Slowly, he let out a sigh. "I wish we could start over. " he whispered and closed his eyes. Out of nowhere, a huge headache took advantage of him. "Really? Now of all times?" He asked no one in particular. Mako made his way to the bedroom, thinking some rest will make the pain end.  
Little did he know, it was just the beginning.

**Hey guys! So I'm all sicky today so I had time to write a quick chapter. The idea for the whole argument thing was from-MAKORRALOVE97-  
You must must must read her stories. I know I've already told you but, seriously, which one of y'all has listened? Yeah, that's what I thought. I won't update again until after Christmas so don't bother checking! Love you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey nerds! I'm sorry it's been so long. Flu is terrible here and school along with soccer is crazy. :^/ **

**Any ways, ch.4. Enjoy!**

Mako woke up light-headed. "Ugh" he groaned while he sat up. He looked around and nearly screamed. This was NOT his and Korra's bedroom, yet the room did seem familiar. "Oh no." Mako mumbled when a cheerful Bolin scamped into the room. "You up, bro? I was thinking that we could start training a little early, since Korra won't be available later." He said as he walked over to the cabinet. Mako's face twisted into a puzzled sour face. He, Bolin,and Korra had not pro-bended since Korra was pregnant with Raye. " Hey Mako, do we have any good food?" Bolin asked as he skimmed through all the food, cutting Mako from his 'WTF' moment . Mako took a minute to process his surroundings. " I'm in our old apartment. " Mako told himself out loud. Bolin tossed him a confused face. " It's not that old. We got it 13 years young!" Bolin shot out. Mako looked around the room, remembering the fun times he's had in there. He smiled a bit."Bo, what's going on?" Mako asked suspiciously. Bolin turned and faced his brother with a questioning look as he opened a bag of fried chewnansi. "Um, I'm not sure what you mean. I'm getting a snack and Korra is at the training gym. Oh, yeah! And your on your lazy butt. Get up !" Bolin raised his voice and threw a chewnansi at Mako. Mako looked at Bolin, looked around the apartment and came to a conclusion. "I'm dreaming!" He told himself. "It's just a dream." He whispered as he pulled the blanket back up to his chin. "2 things bro; first, why are you on the couch? Second, what's a dream? Whats going on with you? Tell me or I'll waste some more perfectly good chewnansis!" Bolin yelled, throwing a fistful of the fish crackers in his mouth.

Mako sat up and pulled the blanket off the couch. "Is everything still here?" He asked his bro. Bolin started thinking his brother needed serious help. "It was never gone bro... Do we need to go to the doctor?" Bolin asked very seriously.

Mako shook his head. "I'm just feeling a bit out of the normal today." He told Bolin, then went upstairs. He followed the hallway to the room he remembered so well. He slid open the screen and walked in. Immediately, Mako put his hands onto his nose. "Motherfu-"he yelled before holding his breath. Apparently he and his brother had never heard of " hygiene" for back then, they were setting themselves up for suffocation. Mako made his way quickly to the closet and grabbed his clothes. He then ran faster then he could ever remember running, just to get out if that room. _Korra would __NEVER__ let any part of our home turn out like that! H_e thought. He got ready in a deviant amount of time but, unfortunately, had to use the bathroom. Not at all wanting to find out what that room was like, Mako just went downstairs to meet Bolin.

The drive went by quickly and before Mako knew it, they were at the gym.

Grabbing his equipment, he ran inside, remembering all the time and effort he put into this. Oh spirits he loved it. He rushed through the doors and thats when he saw her. Korra was wearing a light blue tank top and her uniform pants, which consisted of whites, reds, and oranges. Her hair was up in a pony and she had her front pigtails down. " Hey city-boy! Ask Bolin why we couldn't train tomorrow, it's so early! Haven't I told y'all before that the morning is evil?!" She spat out. Mako dropped his stuff and ran over to Korra, pulling her into a hug. " I'm so sorry, Korra!" He said, truly wanting her to forgive him after last night. She pulled herself free and eyed him. "Bolin scheduled the morning session, but I appreciate your apology?" She said, making it sound more like a question. "Let's get to work guys!" Bolin clapped his hands as the doors closed behind him. Korra walked over to him. "If you ever take control over Mako and give us morning practices again, I swear to the spirits I will kill you. Okay, bud?" She asked, poking his chest. "You got it, sir!" He asked as he saluted her. She giggled. "Good. Lets get started!" Korra said, walking over to her post. She immediately started flipping and sending water streaming at Bolin while also taking blows now and then."Korra! You should be resting! You're pregnant for crying out loud!" Mako yelled, trying to keep her from harming the baby. "Um, what the hell did you just say to me?" Korra asked as fury built up in her eyes. "I-um-I-" mako started. "Knock-knock? Is this republic city's future pro-bending champions?" Asami poked her head through the doorway, saving Mako from Korra's rage. "Hey Asami!" Korra said after she froze Bolin to the spot, since he kept throwing things at her when she was busy being mad at Mako. "What brings you here?" Korra asked. She liked Asami but there were times she wanted to snap her neck. Asami smiled, having no idea what Korra felt towards her. "I came to see my baby. " Asami said as she walked over to Mako. Mako took a step back. _Oh my spirits. This is really happening. No joke. Oh my spirits. _He kept telling himself. Asami wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He remembered that kiss. Oh, of course he remembered that kiss. He loved the way she melted onto him. He loved the way her mouth tasted of the ocean. He loved the way she moved to fit him. He also loved it more when it was with Korra.

Asami broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. "Hi sweety." She smiled at him he smiled back at her the best he could and then gave into temptation and looked up to see Korra. She had dropped her head and turned the other way. "I-um... I have to get to training with Tenzin. I'll see you guys later." Korra stuttered as she grabbed her bag and left, forgetting Bolin was frozen. Mako realized that Korra must have liked him even before he liked her. No. That's not possible. He always liked her. No. That's not it either. He remembered that he always had a place in his heart for Korra. He had loved her. He still loves her. Mako thought back to last night. He burned her, he yelled at her. He hurt her. He wasn't there for her, supporting her when she needed it. Mako looked down to Asami, facing reality. "Asami, I've gotta go do something. I'll catch up with you later?" He asked her. "Um okay honey. I love you." She said with a small smile. "You too" he said, not actually lying. She's his sister in-law now so, yeah he loves her, just not the same way Bo does. "IM STILL FROZEN MAKO!" Bolin yelled as Mako ran out the door. "Asami, can you help him get out? I REALLY gotta go." He called back as he walked out of the doors.

Mako wandered the streets, trying to understand everything and process everything. He's not with Korra. They are still friends. Just friends. Not how he wants it to be. He started to let his mind wonder about last night. "Did I drink too much? Eat too much? Maybe I- " Then it hit him. "Mother of Aang! "

Mako took off at a dead sprint towards the gym to get his jacket. He always wore that jacket AND kept Raye's wish ring in there. He pushed open the doors to the gym and saw Asami kissing a frozen Bolin. Mako knew he should have been mad but instead he laughed. "I knew that would happen eventually!" He said, making Asami tear up. "I'm sorry Mako." She said."Don't be. It's better this way, Asami. Hey, Bo?" Mako turned to his brother, and put a fist in the air. "You serious bro?!" Bolin asked with a smile. "Yeah Bo. Hey, where's my jacket?" Mako asked them. Bolin thought for a minute then asked,"isn't it in your bag?" Mako ran and zipped open the bag. There it was! He picked it up and dug through the pockets. "C'mon!"he growled in frustration. His hands finally clasped around a small metal object. "Yes!" Mako yelled as he pulled the small shape out to examine it. He made a tight fist around it. "Mako, what is that?" Asami asked, confused. "You'll see." He said as he ran out of the doors and made his way towards the Air Temple.

Mako ran up to the from screen and knocked repeatedly until Pema answered. "Oh, Mako. Come in!" Pema invited him inside. The screen shut softly and he looked back at Pema. "Where's Korra?" He asked her. She made a small smile and told him she was outside training. "Thank you!" He yelled to her as he ran out back. To his surprise , Korra wasn't training. She was sitting on a bench near the bay, her hair was down and she seemed to be playing with the water. Mako ran over to where she was. "Korra?" He asked, wanting her to face him. She turned around and looked back at the ocean. "Hey. I wanna know something. Why'd you crack that joke about me being pregnant?" She asked. " That's why I'm here, Korra. I don't expect you to believe me, but last night, in the future, we got into a fight because you were pregnant again and we couldn't afford it. I was saying we should have it aboarded but you refused and out if anger, I hurt you. Bad. Our son, Raye, was asleep and you woke him up and left me, I made a wish and boom! I'm here now !" He explained. Korra raised an eyebrow at him. "I think you need to leave. Now. Go see a doctor or something. Please. You need help Mako, you're not well." Korra told him as she stood up. " I was prepared for this, Korra. I had a feeling you wouldn't believe me. You know what a wish ring is?" He asked her. "Of course I do! It's a water tribe tradition. Why?" She asked turning suspicious. Mako handed Korra the small ring that read 'Raye' on the front. She turned it over and read the back. 'Mako and Korra. Proud Parents.' She looked it over one more time, looked at Mako, then fainted.

**HI EVERYONE! I'm Haileys sister and she's all sicky so I wrote most of this chapter! The beginning through the car ride was her. I dont really don't know a lot about this show but hailey left me notes. I hope I did well enough! THANK YOU! **

**Btw, a wish ring ahead the child's name on the front and the parents name on the inside :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: This chapter may be revised. I let my friend Tanya help me. She LOVES writing and is in to EVERYTHING I am. Let me know what you think so far. THANKS! **

"Where am I" Korra asked in confusion all she remembered was a blur and Mako rambling about her being pregnant. She found herself sitting on a bench with water on her face. She turned to her right and found Mako cupping water in his hands getting ready to splash it onto her face.

"Mako please tell me that I was dreaming." She managed as she straightened up and got up.

" I wish but it doesn't work that way, and belive me going to the past after that fight we had is kind of getting me to view things a little bit differently about our..." He didn't finish off.

"Tell me what you did to hurt me and promise me you will not lie to me." She looked towards space not daring to look back.

"No it's too embarassing." He denied

"Come on it can't be that bad." She pressed on.

" I burned you okay It was on accident I swear Korra don't hold it against me." His voice quivered reaviling a little sensitivity but he quickly masked it with bravery.

"Tell me about our kid." She asked with curiosity still refusing to meet Mako's gaze.

"Ray is the cutest little thing ever. He is uncontrollable but very loving and is smile just makes your heart melt in awe. He has your eyes too, everytime I look at him I am reminded of those same eyes that I fell in love with." He said as every word gradually died out.

"Woah slow down. The past me still has no, none, nada feelings for you so this" she waved her hands inbetween them "is most likely going nowhere."

They sat there in silence for a couple of minutes contemplating what they were going to do next, who is going to make the first move or who is going to admit their feelings first.

"So it's the waiting game now." He said to break the veil of silence.

"I guess so, but I definetly will give it a thought." She whispered the last part in hopes he did not catch it but she saw a little twitch on his lips indicating that he was glad with the results and was definetly going to give it a try


End file.
